In His Arms
by Pinkzy94
Summary: As long as she is in his arms it was fine


The sound of a baby's laughter filled the room as her mother tickled her sides lightly, the baby was energetic during this time of the day which is noon.

"Shush now little one, it is time for you to take your nap"Amphitrite cooed at the little bundle of happiness in her arms, rocking the baby gently to make her fall asleep.

The bundle inside her arms yawned and slowly dozed off, reassured that the baby had fallen asleep, Amphitrite had tucked the baby gently into the crib.

"Have a good dream, my sweet little Altheia" She had murmured softly, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Is she asleep?"

"She is"

Amphitrite smiled and turned to look at a man who was leaning on the door frame, his chestnut brown hair was a mess and was sticking out all over the place, his face looked exhausted and his sea green eyes tired but still managed to be bright.

It was Jeremiah Ross or known as Jeremy, her mortal lover.

"Hello, love. How was work, you sure are early today"

Jeremy approached her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist then kissed her forehead gently.

"Work was hectic, It was tiring and I had spent a few all nighters in the past few three days which by the way I apologize because my boss had never gave me any breaks, He gave me a day off and just sent me home immediately"

Amphitrite smiled,"It is alright I understand. Did you eat lunch yet or did you skip it again?"

"I did and I didn't skip today, I have eaten lunch well, your highness"

Amphitrite couldn't help but smile when he calls her that, "Oh stop it with that"

"Well, I am the lover of the one and only queen of the seas. I should greet her highness with formality" Jeremy said in a teasing manner as he kissed her neck sweetly.

"Well if I am in this form, I am not Amphitrite queen of the seas , I am just Amber Greene,your ordinary lover and the mother of Altheia"

Jeremy chuckled,"I get it...I apologize for calling you that, Amber. Speaking of Altheia how is she?"

"She's fine, she was a ball of energy as always, she kept laughing when I lightly touched her sides I see the resemblance of your traits, she got her ticklish manner from you" Amphitrite said teasingly as Jeremy got flustered.

"H-hey I'm not that ticklish!"

"Yes you are, darling"

"Am not!"

"You are" Amphitrite said as she pokes Jeremy's sides and the latter jumped in surprise and she laughs.

As an act of revenge, Jeremy had tickled Amphitrite back which caused her to laugh more.

"S-stop it"

Jeremy stopped and smiled, pulling her into his arms and pecks her lips gently.

"I'll go make you dinner" Amphitrite pulled away and smiles, kissing her lover on the cheek,"I'll go check on Altheia and maybe just rest for a little bit...my back's killing me" She nods at her lover before she goes to the kitchen.

It has been over 9 months and she had given birth to her mortal daughter a few weeks ago, she felt happy and satisfied.

She met Jeremy a few months ago, he was working a stable job at a company in New York, she had bumped into him during one of her visits to a museum, she got lost and he on the other hand was just wandering around and he took notice of her and took her around for a tour.

Since then they started meeting for dates and such, Jeremy asked her to be his girlfriend and ofcourse she said yes, she felt attracted to him.

She loved Poseidon, she always have loved him and she couldn't live without him but Jeremy interested in things she never found in her own husband. Her husband would not care, after all they made a vow in their wedding day that he would let her have her freedom and it is right for her to do this even if this is wrong, her husband had been cheating on her with his current conquest in those past few months, what was her name again? Oh yes! Sally Jackson, the mortal woman who caught her husband's eye.

Well anyways not that it matters much, she had been secretly dating Jeremy for months after they had became lovers while keeping it a secret from her husband, during one time though when Jeremy had came back to the apartment he had seen Amphitrite talking to the fish in the fish tank and it was quite odd to him and he thought at first she was crazy but then the fish had nuzzled her hand and he became frightened at it.

So Amphitrite had came clean about it and told him her real name and that she was queen and goddess of the seas, he couldn't believe her at first because he said that she, Amphitrite was a myth and that she was known in history and in greek myth as the wife of Poseidon which is the god of the seas and she proved to Jeremy that she was that a goddess and that she is indeed real, it took him a few days to process it but he got used to it and to her and managed to believe her and still continued their relationship.

Their relationship had blossomed and the fruit of it was their daughter, Altheia. Amphitrite did alot of sneaking around in the palace and she covered up her pregnancy with her thick robes and her husband had not noticed it. She then gave birth to their daughter and named her Altheia Tethys Marie Ross, her daughter's second name was an honor to Amphitrite's grandmother, Tethys who had taken care of her when she was but a young Nereid and the name Marie was from Jeremy's mother who had passed away from when he was young.

Amphitrite looked at the clock and it was already 6PM, she needed to return before her husband does. So after she finished cooking, she kissed her daughter on the forehead and had written a note for her lover and she then traveled to Montauk that was just a few miles in New York and she then returned back safely to the palace.

Her skin no longer porcelein white as she transformed and her skin was pale green as her fins and tail had returned. She swam in the hallway as the nymphs that worked in the palace greeted her, she went to the throne room to go back to her duties but what greeted her surprised her.

It was her husband, sitting on his own throne with a smirk on his face.

"Back so soon, my dear wife?" He said as the doors behind her closed.

"I could say the same, My lord. You are home quite early today, did something went wrong with you and Sally Jackson?"

"No, she's doing fine and so is Percy. What I am curious of my dear wife, is how you come home lately, you seem rather busy. Do tell me where you are spending your free time away from the palace?"

"I'm afraid you have no right to ask about that my lord, as I have not asked any of your own whereabouts" Amphitrite said sternly.

Poseidon sighed,"I only asked my dear...but I never should have asked...I know you're spending your time away with that man and your offspring with him"

Amphitrite's eyes went wide,"H-how did y-"

"My dear wife, there are things about you that I know about already like how you know about things that concern me already, it is no surprise though but I am not mad or lest be infuriated with this as I have promised you your freedom on the day of our holy matrimony and I myself constantly had many affairs, I forgive you for this"

"W-what?" Amphitrite was quite surprised her husband had taken it lightly.

"Although I have to be honest, I would have struck him down for impregnating you and after he thought of even marrying you...but I decided not to for your sake"

Amphitrite flinched at what her husband said but felt grateful. "Thank you, dear husband" She thanked.

"Sally has been interesting, I did love her and the son she bore me but you're still my wife and I love you, trust me when I say I do. You have been loyal to me and had been very accepting to the children I sired over the centuries, you are a kind queen Amphitrite, a better one than Hera. I would allow you to spend time with him and your child, but must I remind you that you would always be mine and I will always be yours, as long as you come back to me as I have did to you"

Amphitrite felt happy to hear her husband say that and she approached him and slowly embraced him.

She thought it would not end well but it did, and from that day on she continued her visits to her mortal lover and child but she knew she also had a home waiting for her in the seas, as long as she returns to his arms, she knew that Poseidon had cared for her greatly even though she and him made a mistake to one another.


End file.
